


【KA】媚骨天成（3）

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【KA】媚骨天成（3）

3  
kongphop仍然非常沮丧，因为他又被丢下了，毕竟妖怪学长真想逃离自己轻而易举，就像他说的，要删除自己的记忆也不过一个响指的事。

“唉！”kongphop叹了口气，但是他不会放弃的，能够再次见到学长他就已经下了决心，不管学长是人是妖是鬼，一定要把他追到手，难得意中人，他再也不想品尝相思之苦。

kongphop本来垂头丧气地拉开窗帘，在不经意看到对面阳台后，不可控制地扬起了嘴角。

Arthit学长穿着白色短袖和短裤，正在对面阳台晾衣服，头发没有像昨天在礼堂里那样梳上去，而是散落在额前，看起来更年轻。

kongphop看呆了，维持着自己扣扣子扣到一半的动作，不停地探头看对面。学长晾衣服他都能看一整天，可惜学长没那么多衣服，马上就晾完回房间了。

从那天以后，kongphop一改自己正人君子的形象，简直像一个变态偷窥狂，只要没课的时候就躲在宿舍里暗中观察对面的房间，他甚至买了一台望远镜。经过多日观察，kongphop发现Arthit真的就像是凭空增加出来的人，之前他怎么也打听不到的人，突然就在这个学校里增加了他的身份，他有他的学号、他的同学、他的课表，一个说出现就出现，说消失就能消失的神奇存在。Arthit每日的活动并不是很多，他又不是真正的学生，没有学业烦恼，每天下了课他会准时去买一份炒饭和一杯粉红冻奶带回宿舍吃，大部分时间都是在房间里看漫画或者睡觉。

就像Arthit自己说的，他这次出现的目的真的不是kongphop，因为无论kongphop再怎么刻意出现、刻意惹怒他，arthit都是一副处变不惊的样子，除了那次以后两人再也没有单独相处过，kongphop有些说不出的失落。

kongphop一直在训练结束后，都偷偷跟着arthit，想看看他到底要做什么，他发现arthit一直在向不同人打听关于Ray的事。Kongphop对Ray略有所闻，但不是很熟悉，他只是从别人口中听说Ray这个人很爱玩，换女友如衣服，每天都要在夜店里醉生梦死到很晚，但是因为他是副校长的儿子，没有人敢举报他，也因为这个身份，这届里面只有他和几个纨绔子弟不用参加新生训练，所以arthit自然没什么机会和这个人接触。

Arthit对这个人这么上心让kongphop敲响了警钟，他与Ray打过新生篮球赛，这个人不说人品怎么样，看起来的确高大英俊，谈吐幽默风趣。kongphop不自觉在心里条条框框把这个人和自己进行了下比较，还好有几项还是自己赢的，但是kongphop还是不放心。他每次看见arthit得到Ray新消息时闪亮的眼睛，就觉得很刺眼，明明学长柔情似水的媚态就在眼前，kongphop还记得他的体温和味道，他怎么能说忘就忘？他怎么能不负责任？他怎么能这么快就有了下一个目标？

kongphop很委屈，他很想问问arthit自己哪里比不上Ray了，为什么才和自己试了一次就要换人，kongphop很沮丧，甚至忍不住摸了摸自己的小兄弟，他觉得自己那天表现得很好啊。

“Kong……你最近不太对劲啊……是不是需要……”M走进体育馆的更衣室时看到的就是这副光景，他早就觉得他的兄弟长得这么帅居然单身这么多年早晚得憋出病来，但没想到这直接憋坏了脑子。

kongphop立刻缩回了自己放在裤裆上的手，急忙解释：“M，不是你想象的样子！”

“兄弟我都懂，今晚带你去一个地方。”

+++++++++++++

于是当天晚上一脸呆滞的kongphop被狐朋狗友们带到了一家知名夜店，整个人像根木头似的杵在疯狂摇头舞动的人群里，冷汗都要下来，这根本不是他要的。

好不容易摆脱M，从舞池里挤出来拿好自己的外套，上个厕所就打算先走，让狐朋狗友自生自灭自己打车回去。路过包间时，一扇门虚掩着没关严实，本来kongphop也不会驻足，但明明里面传出来的是他熟悉的声音，所以他才会偷偷望向门缝，看到令他心碎的一幕——他的arthit穿着大一的校服坐在Ray的大腿上娇俏地笑着。

“你叫什么名字？我怎么没见过你？”Ray看起来很是喜欢arthit，动手捏了捏他的脸，门外的kongphop握紧了拳头忍耐才没冲进去。

“我叫暖暖，新来的。”

因为Ray从来不参加集训，所以他并不知道arthit是他们学院的教头，而门外偷听的kongphop已经磨得牙齿嘎吱嘎吱响。什么暖暖？我怎么不知道你有这个小名？kongphop忿恨地腹诽道，但又牢牢把这个名字记在了心里。

“暖暖，我很中意你，可以带你出去吗？”Ray还想捏他的脸，但是被arthit微笑着挡开了，Ray也不恼，就是觉得他很可爱，很少有他想带出台的人。

kongphop的心漏了一拍，紧紧扒在门缝，紧张地等待着arthit的回答，心里一直默念着：不要、不要、不要……

“可以啊，但是你要给足钱。”arthit有些俏皮地摊开手掌，也是彻底击垮了kongphop的心理防线。

kongpphop又想起了arthit说的，他只是需要男子纯阳，帮助自己修炼，所以是谁都可以吗？所以和自己做过的那些事又和多少人做过才能到他现在的修为呢？kongphop只要想象几个画面，就觉得心里泛着酸水。

所以我并不是特别的，我只是正好在那里，当时在那里的是谁都可以，如果是别人，那就是别人和arthit缠绵，kongphop咬紧了后槽牙，额上青筋都突突直跳。

“要多少你只管开价，多余的给你做零花钱，你值得那么多。”Ray的手轻轻在arthit后背摩挲，越来越有向下的趋势。

arthit悄悄咬了咬牙，大眼睛直勾勾地与Ray对视，昏暗中泛着诡异的光，Ray一下子就说不出话了，像被催眠一般痴迷地望着arthit的双眼，手上的动作也停了下来，僵硬地悬空在arthit腰间。

但是从门外望进来的kongphop看不见他们的正脸，只觉得两颗头越靠越近，情急之下，长腿一伸，把门踹开冲了进去。

冲进去了才发现里面不只他们两个人，旁边沙发上还坐着两个穿西装的保镖，看见kongphop冲进来赶紧站了起来，kongphop无视他们，把arthit从Ray身上拽下来。

“他不接客。”

“Kongphop？有意思……他怎么就不能接客了？我答应付双倍价格。”Ray认识Kongphop，他也算学校风云人物之一，有过几面之缘，上次新生赛时他还很敬佩这个人。

“因为我是他男朋友，我不许。”Kongphop眼神穷极凶狠，瞪得Ray有些不知所措，随后拉着arthit的手腕就往外走，越走越快，从夜店的后门跑出去。

Ray是还没反应过来，但是两个怕主人吃亏的保镖已经追了出来。

“喂！你放手！你放开！你怎么又来坏我好事？”Arthit想把自己被捏红的手腕抽出来。

“好事？你觉得这是好事？”Kongphop停下脚步，把arthit的手腕攥得更紧。

“你干嘛老是跟着我？我有事情要办？”

“你……”kongphop憋得脸红脖子粗，还想与他争执，听到后面保镖跑过来的脚步声，直接把arthit扛在了肩上，不顾arthit的挣扎还拍了拍他的屁股，“闭嘴！有人在追我们。”

kongphop往自己停车的小路上跑，今天为了载同学，他从家里开了车，但是现在他已经顾不上M他们了。打开车门，把arthit扔在了后座，自己也钻了进去，两个人一起趴低了等两个保镖跑远。  
两个人大眼瞪小眼，等外面没动静，kongphop还是压着arthit两只手腕，把他按在后座。

“你就这么饥渴吗？”kongphop垂着头，刘海挡着眼睛，看不清表情，“男子纯阳你尽管拿去！用我的还不够吗？”

嫉妒让Kongphop歇斯底里地开始解自己的皮带，拉开自己的拉链，强硬地拉着arthit的手隔着内裤握住自己半硬的阴茎，arthit被吓了一跳。

“你是不是疯了？你再不放开我就别怪我不客气了！”arthit不知道人类的执着能到达这个地步，但是他很不喜欢被强迫的感觉。

kongphop像没听到似的，隔着衬衫从arthit的后背抚摸到腰间，流连在尾椎和臀间，让arthit一阵酥麻，arthit本想推开他，但是kongphop的语气听上去实在太委屈了。

 

“他摸你哪里了？这里吗？”

同样是被触摸敏感的腰间，Ray的触碰让arthit恨不得剁了他的手，用尽全力表情管理才没和他翻脸，但是kongphop的抚摸让他觉得很熟悉，很安心，像一只被抚摸的小动物，小动物都是认主的，arthit想尽量表情严肃，但是挡不住动物本能，几乎要舒服地发出咕噜声。

“你们妖……不管喜不喜欢……都可以做这种事吗？”kongphop小心翼翼地询问。

arthit抬脸看见的是一双年轻的泛红的眼睛，里面亮晶晶湿漉漉，像快有星星要掉出来。明明把人按在车里是他，强迫着几乎猥亵般把热硬的物件塞进arthit手心里的也是他，但是加害者现在却像一只被抛弃的大型犬，用无辜又责备的眼神看着主人。

arthit还是心软了，他不是没听出kongphop强装镇定中的哽咽，不是不知道这个小鬼误会了什么。arthit独来独往一个人做事惯了，自己决定了什么就做什么，从没有打算和人报备或者解释，没想到现在多了个跟屁虫、黏人精。

安慰般的抚摸着kongphop毛茸茸的后脑勺，Arthit无奈地说：“你个笨蛋，你以为我真会和他做什么吗？”

“不会吗？”kongphop的眼角都耷拉下来了。

“我又不喜欢他。”Arthit理所当然地说。

“那你喜欢我喽？”kongphop抓住了潜台词，兴奋地几乎要摇起尾巴。

arthit本来也不想这么说，但是看kongphop重新高兴起来的样子，又觉得这么说也可以，反正是一个意思。

“P'arthit喜欢我吗？”

kongphop还是一脸期待地用亮晶晶的眼睛看着arthit，等待他的回答，眼睛里掉出来的星星把arthit砸得晕晕乎乎，看着他的这副蠢样，arthit愣了下，一时无语，直接拽着他的衣领拉到跟前，堵上了那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
TBC


End file.
